Conventionally, the use of techniques for communication between terminals connected with each other via the Internet or other networks have been common. One example of the common techniques is a chat (text chatting). Chatting is mutual messaging that can be done by a plurality of users connecting to a server via the Internet by using their personal computers.
In the chat of this sort, for example, when a user sends a message by his/her own personal computer, the message is on the display of the personal computer of a counterpart of the chat.
On the other hand, the chat has become possible between game devices or the like in network games (online games), in which the game devices connect to a game server via the Internet. A player can, for example, freely move his/her player character (the character controlled by the player) disposed in a virtual space, chat with other characters (characters controlled by other players) nearby, and exchange information for progressing the game.
In such a network game, chat content is displayed in such a representation that the characters themselves are chatting in the game field. Therefore, the players can enjoy the game, feeling as if they themselves were in the virtual space.
For the network game (game device), a technique of determining an appropriate display font size for each message to improve the visibility of the game screen has also been disclosed (see e.g., Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 3424822 (pp. 4-7, FIG. 2)